The Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT) is an NIH-sponsored multicenter, prospective, randomized trial. It is designed to determine whether intensive insulin therapy with a goal of achieving glucose levels as close to normal as is safely possible is able to prevent or postpone the microvascular complications of insulin dependent diabetes mellitus.